Purr
by AbigailJonesNY
Summary: All Karkat wanted was to take a nap. Was that allowed? No, of course not. Fucking Strider...


Karkat grumbled as he sauntered into the living area of the home he and the other trolls and humans shared. He rubbed his arms furiously, huffing at the cold. Earth winter was too cold. He plopped down on the couch, pulling his legs closer as he tried to get warm. He glanced around until his gaze fell upon _it_. Dave's god tier cape. It lay draped over the back of a recliner the ironic blond had claimed was his. Karkat thought for a moment before getting up, changing his seating to the chair if only to piss the Strider boy off. He wrapped the cape around himself, disappearing into a wad of red.

Dave and John came back in from the snowy outside, shivering. They had been trying to fill the stove with wood to heat the house and the stove just _had_ to be outside. John shimmied quickly out of his frozen clothes and boots while Dave stomped his feet, shaking the snow off. John looked over to the living area, spotting the sleeping bundle of red. He poked Dave, getting his attention before chuckling, headed toward the kitchen.

"I'm getting a snack. You want anything?" John asked.

"Nah, I'm good." Dave responded, a slight country accent slipping. The raven-haired boy disappeared as Dave threw off his heavy coat. He took off his hoodie and left his old dry broken record shirt on. He took off his snow pants and jeans, draping them over a couple of free chairs, leaving only his black mesh shorts on. He smirked when he looked over at Karkat. This was the perfect time to mess with him. The blond pulled the ottoman to his chair, leaning over the troll. "Karkat…" he whispered into Karkat's ear.

Karkat twitched, moving his head and stretching an arm out. Then, he started purring. Dave had to clamp both hands over his mouth to keep from laughing. Karkat Vantas _purred_!

The albino recollected himself, leaning over the troll again. "Kaaaaaarkiiiiiiittyyyyy…" he whispered into his ear. Karkat shifted, twisting his body to where his feet poked out of the cape and his head was half covered. This was too rich! Dave took a hand to the troll's exposed feet, tickling him. The purring intensified as well as the squirming as Karkat subconsciously tried to get away.

"What the fuck are you doing…?!" he mumbled with his eyes still shut.

Dave looked up at him, a smirk still dancing across his face. "Did you know you purr when you sleep?"

Karkat's eyes grew as big as saucers and a red blush covered his cheeks. "You didn't fucking answer my question. What the fuck are you doing?!"

Dave leaned back from the small troll, "Well, you were- are- wrapped up in my cape in my chair so I think that gave the right to mess with you." He replied nonchalantly. Karkat seethed at the human, throwing the red fabric at him.

"Fuckass…" Karkat mumbled.

"So, why were you taking a nap in my cape?" Dave pressed.

"It's fucking cold in here!" Karkat exclaimed.

Dave snickered, "You know there are, like, fifty hundred other _blankets_ in this house, right?" Karkat blushed brighter, turning his head away from the blond. Dave chuckled, standing up, "It was cute, anyway." He leaned down and pecked Karkat's cheek and headed to the kitchen.

"…" Karkat sat frozen for a moment before his brain registered what happened. "Dave fucking Strider!" he ran in the kitchen after the ironically cool albino. He paused in front the thermal hull, waiting for Dave to come back up. The door shut a Dave stood at his full height, sipping his apple juice.

"Sup, Karkitty?" Dave greeted, leaning against the counter.

"Why did you fucking kiss me?" Karkat growled.

"Dude, it was just on the cheek. Don't flip shit." Dave said, sipping the juice, readying himself for the rant surely about to happen.

"You fuckass. Why would you even think of doing that! You're worse than Terezi or even fucking Gamzee!" now the tiny thing was pacing the floor, "Gah, just stick with your own damn species, I'll stick with mine. You shouldn't do that shit, anyway you fuckass. Why am I even fucking flushed for you?!" Karkat yelled. Dave paused mid-gulp, what did he just say?

"What did you say…?"

"Nothing. Nothing at all, I said absolutely nothing." Karkat made an 'x' with his arms, finally stopping his paces.

"Really? Cause I could'a sworn you just said-"

"Nope. You're wrong. I said nothing." Karkat stammered. He reached inside the thermal hull and pulled out a soda.

"Nice choice, Coke." Dave gave a fake 'cheers' to the troll. Karkat looked at the can. Fucking red…

Dave laughed; this was way more fun than he thought it'd be. He sat his empty bottle of apple juice down on the counter and stepped closer to Karkat. "So you like me, huh?" he asked, pressing his forehead to the shorter's. Karkat gulped, blushing profusely. Dave snickered, "Well maybe I like you back…" He took the troll's hands in his own, swinging their arms childishly.

"I swear to Gog, if you're messing with me I'll beat your ass." Karkat growled.

Dave laughed, taking off his shades to reveal his red orbs. "I promise, I'm not messing with you." He said before cupping Karkat's chin in his hand pulling him in for a kiss. The purring returned from Karkat which made Dave chuckle into the kiss. Karkat pulled away, looking at the stove like it was the most interesting thing in the universe. "So…I take it you liked that?"

"Fuck off…" Karkat coughed.

**I got bored! I'm sorry! **

**Review and Favorite if you actually enjoyed this!**


End file.
